True Death: A Resident Evil FanFiction
by MindOfIntrigue
Summary: This is a story about an oblivious Umbrella Employee and his survival against the T-Virus.
1. Chapter 1

True Death

Chapter 1: The Worst of The Situation

It's not too long now. Mark was a part-time worker at the Umbrella Corporation. His intentions were good. He was walking down one of the many corridors of the main building when one of the many workers at the pharmaceutical company dropped the vial, unleashed the very enemy of the human race, and killed hundreds, thousands, millions instantly. Mark, of course, was stuck in the worst of the situation. He had just heard the screams coming from the upper floors. He was carrying information on the recent product they were planning on releasing. It was a shampoo that is supposed to shorten your hair without it having to be cut. Most people it was tested on turned out to be bald. But why would they care anyways? They had nothing better to do and must've hated their lives enough to sign up to be human guinea pigs anyways. Mark was worried about what had happened so he went to the West Wing elevator and attempted to bring the elevator down so he could go see what was wrong. The screams seemed to get louder as the elevator was coming down. As a matter of fact, it sounded like it was falling. Mark backed away from the elevator door. Just then he heard people coming around the corner of the hallway, screaming in terror. He heard a BOOM from the bottom floor of the building. The elevator doors opened except there was no elevator. Just a hanging set of cables, not cut, but just loose. The system to the building must have malfunctioned. The damn mainframe must have been hacked. It never acted up like this before. Mark turned and saw the people that were running past. He would have thought that this was just a normal accident in the Labs except the people that caught Mark's eyes were the ones who had half of their faces burnt off like a flamethrower on the security system malfunctioned. Their faces, their bodies, were singed and grilled. Mark just stood wide eyed and in shock.

"What are you doing standing here you God damned idiot?!" yelled his associate and good friend Taylor.

"Wha-huh?" Mark mumbled, still in shock of the whole situation transpiring around him. Nothing of this magnitude has ever happened. At least not to him.

"Subject Number 117123 has been released! They've released the Tyrant Virus, you fool!"

"No…," mumbled Mark, realizing the danger of the situation at last. Someone, some traitor, has released a very deadly chemical in the building. He's released it into the world. Well, not yet. The infected subjects are running to the door but are not at the door yet. Mark and Taylor were not infected. After all, Mark was on Ground Floor the whole time and Taylor was in the elevator on East Wing on his way down when it was released. They knew what they had to do. They had to get through the crowd and out the door first, press the Emergency Situation button and leave the premises as soon as possible without letting the infected people out. They took a chance and bolted for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Event Of Pure Terror

Mark and Taylor sprinted for the doorway. They had to get out of there quickly and especially before the infected people hit the outside. They got to the crowd of people and pushed and shoved past them quickly. The people were relentless, though, and had pushed and shoved back. Taylor was punched once or twice by one of the rushing doctors. Eventually Mark and Taylor had shoved through the crowd of hurting, pained, infected victims. The faces of them were not only in pain but in deep sadness. They seemed to look as if they had just lost someone close to them. Umbrella wasn't a close company. We mostly kept to ourselves. Some of us developed relationships. It usually lasted all of a day. However, the doctors were close in mutual friendships or, at least, acquaintanceships. Mark and Taylor were in the "sort-of buds" zone. Mark is a man, 35 years of age. Taylor was a man, 34 years of age. And now they were running for their lives. They were well ahead of the rushing crowd of infected subjects.

"Holy Shit. HOLY SHI-!" Mark yelled, absolutely freaking out about the fact that they were running from an accident and, also, were going to lock all the helpless people in. They were going to kill all these helpless doctors, management employees, and random visitors from other companies.

Mark was interrupted by Taylor.

"Just focus on running out of the building!"

Taylor was not worried about the situation. He felt no remorse for killing all of these people. In fact, he hated all of them. He was mostly anti-social until he met Mark. Their minds were about on the same wavelengths. They thought alike for just about everything except humanity. Taylor just hated got to the front door. They were out of breath and the infected people were rounding the corner. They heard things like "Please help us!" and "Oh God!". Taylor was already out the door but Mark was inside listening to the helpless victims of the horrible accident that just occured over 15 minutes ago.

"Maybe we should help them," said Mark

Taylor gave mark a very serious look.

"No. It's us or them. You can be locked in with them or you can get the hell out of there. Your choice."

Mark thought about it as they got closer. He decided.

"Ok, let's shut it down."

Mark shoved open the door and got out his I.D. card. Mark's name and picture stood out in front of his face. He wondered, if this got to the worst possible scenario, would anybody live; would the zombies remember his face; would they all remember what he did to them. He put it off of his mind. He took his card and put it through the card reader. Taylor did this at the same time. The glass case over the lockdown button unlocked. Mark opened it and, reluctantly, pushed the button.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Least of Your Worries

Mark and Taylor watched as the Emergency Door slowly slid down as people were trying to get the doors open. Some of them slid down the door in defeat, knowing that they were being ended by two of their own species. They were probably wondering how someone in their right mind could not feel any pain, any guilt, any remorse for such terrible actions such as this. In truth, Mark did. He felt so bad his face should've melted from all the guilt on it. His shoulders slumped.

"We need to leave," said Taylor, "It's not safe here."

Mark watched the door finally hit the ground. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, let's get out of here."

Racoon City is a big city. So big Godzilla could get lost. Or, at least, that was everyone that lived there's perspective. So many people are out and about. They are running and walking, biking and skating, or just driving. They don't know about what just happened at Umbrella Pharmaceutical Company Laboratories; About the helpless people dying in that very building. That is what Mark hated the most; The fact that people don't know about it. It's like you could right then and no one would even spare a glance. They would just walk all over your body. Granted, however, that that would be almost impossible because Mark is 5'11" and Taylor is 6'1". They are both pretty tall. Mark is blonde and Taylor is brown-haired. Taylor is very smart and knows a lot about tech. Mark is average intelligence and knows only so much about...anything.

"I pity you Mark," said Taylor

"Why?"

"You feel so much remorse for human death."

"Who says I do?" said Mark, trying to hide the truth. Taylor throws Mark a look that practically says, "Seriously?"

"Okay, so you don't?"

"Well, I hate almost everyone I've ever known. I deleted my parent's contacts. I just killed hundreds and no one even knows. I'm not even phased by that."

"For god sakes," Mark nearly yelled, "what is wrong with-"

A shadow engulfed the city. Everybody ran screaming. It was a bomb the size of the city. Mark and Taylor rushed through the stopped and abandoned cars, and the screaming and running people and ran into a building. They closed the door and pushed on it, bracing for the inevitable.

"Move and I will kill you," mumbled a voice in the dark.

"Shit," said Mark, realizing they were trespassing in someone's house.

"Mark, just shut up," whispered Taylor.

"What are you doing here?" said the voice.

"We're escaping from the bomb," said Mark

The man stepped out of the shadows.

"Yay! Victims!" shouted the man.

"What?" said Taylor, sternly.

"I'm just kidding, or am I?"

"Who the fuck are you?" said Mark

"My name is Chase."

He holds his hand out as if to shake hands. Mark and Taylor reluctantly shook Chase's hand.

"I'm Mark and he's Taylor."

Taylor looks alarmed.

"Why the fuck did you tell him my name?!"

"Shush it. What of this bo-"

The bomb explodes. It spreads itself out in a dome shape, getting humongous in it's entirety.

Mark is alarmed at the monster spreading before them. Taylor is completely unphased. Chase gets a smile on his face.

"Yay, the end of the world!" shouts Chase.

"Oh well," mumbled Taylor.

Another voice comes out of the dark.

"So, there seems to be a visitor," said the voice.

A man walks out of the dark. He is wearing glasses and has short, ginger hair. He has a serious expression. He is wearing a grey sweatshirt.

"My name is Blake, and yours?"

"Mine is Mark and his is…," Mark said as he was pointing to Taylor. Taylor gave him a serious look.

"Never mind."

"It's Taylor," said Chase.

"You bastard," said Taylor, sternly.

"We need to get out of here. We should find a new city. This bomb couldn't have spread to far through the U.S.," said Blake.

"Are you kidding me! Did you feel that blast?!" yelled Mark.

"These damn terrorists only attack one place at a time," said Blake.

They walked to the door and Mark grabbed the doorknob and stopped.

"Move, dammit!" said Chase, excitedly.

The sight outside was not going to be a happy one, and Mark knew it. Mark, however, opened the door and they walked outside.


End file.
